You're My Christmas Gift: KyuMin vers
by SJ Little Fish
Summary: Sungmin adalah kado natal untuk Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun adalah kado natal untuk Sungmin.  YAOI/ ABAL/ GAJE/ TYPOS/ NON-EYD


**Cast : KyuMin with the all member of Super Junior**

**ONESHOOT/ YAOI/ GAJE/ NON-EYD**

**Disclaimer : Everyone is God's but this fict is mine^^**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!^^**

**YOU'RE MY CHRISTMAS GIFT**

*Author POV*

Seorang namja tengah berdiri dibalkon menikmati turunnya salju dipagi yang dingin. Ia menutup matanya, mencoba meresapi udara pagi yang dingin dan segar. Musim dingin yang menyenangkan dihari natal.

"Eughhhh hyung~~" Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan dikasur, mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan meregangkan otot-ototnya. Ia terduduk dikasurnya, masih mengerjapkan matanya, dan seketika matanya menatap sesosok namja imut yang tengah berdiri dibalkon kamar mereka. Senyuman tersungging bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan perlahan menuju balkon. Ia langsung memeluk pinggang Sungmin dari belakang ketika langkahnya telah sampai tepat dibelakang Sungmin. Sungmin sedikit terkejut, namun kemudian senyuman tulus terulas diwajah imutnya. Tangannya menggenggam lengan Kyuhyun yang masih setia berada dipinggangnya.

"Kau sudah bangun hmm?" Sungmin menoleh sedikit, mencoba menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Sungmin.

"Ne~ Dan apa yang hyung lakukan dibalkon dengan cuaca yang dingin seperti ini? Kau akan sakit karena kedinginan hyung."

"Kan sekarang ada kau yang memelukku Kyu, dan itu membuatku hangat." Sungmin membalikkan badannya, menemukan tatapannya dengan mata Kyu. Ia tersenyum lembut kepada dongsaeng kesayangannya itu yang sekaligus namjachingunya.

"Haaaa hyung, kurasa kau sudah mulai sakit. Kau bahkan tidak pernah berkata seperti itu, dan baru ini kau mengatakannya. Apa kau sudah belajar menggombal dengan Donghae hyung?" Kyuhyun masih memeluk pinggang namjachingnya tersebut.

"Mwo? Hahaha, aku tidak menggombal Kyu. Itu kenyataannya. Aku memang merasa hangat setelah kau memelukku." Sungmin mengalungkan tangannya dileher Kyuhyun dan mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

"Arrasseo hyung. Kajja kita masuk, cuaca dingin seperti ini tidak baik berlama-lama diluar. Aku tidak mau melihatmu sakit hyung." Kyuhyun segera menarik Sungmin masuk kedalam kamar mereka.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya diatas kasurnya, dan mendudukkan Sungmin dipangkuannya. Sungmin mengalungkan tangannya dileher Kyuhyun lagi, dan begitupula dengan Kyuhyun yang kembali memeluk pinggang ramping Sungmin.

"Merry christmas, hyung." Kyuhyun berkata dan mencium sekilas bibir plump Sungmin.

"Hahaha, ne merry christmas Kyu. Kyu, kau mau kado natal apa dariku? Aku akan memberikannya." Sungmin tersenyum girang menatap Kyuhyun.

"Umm, aku mau kau hyung." Kyuhyun menunjukkan evil smirknya kepada Sungmin.

"Haish kau mulai lagi. Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa aku milikmu seutuhnya dan jangan pernah memintaku lagi, karena kau memang sudah memilikiku." Sungmin beralih duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"Hahahaha,ne hyung arrasseo. Hmm kalau begitu, aku mau kado darimu adalah..."

"Apa Kyu? Cepat katakan, jangan membuatku penasaran~" Sungmin mencubit pelan lengan Kyuhyun.

"Haha sabar hyung. Aku mau hari ini seluruh waktumu hanya untukku hyung, kau tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana tanpa aku hari ini. Arrasseo?" Kyuhyun merangkul di bahu Sungmin.

"Hahaha lucu sekali. Ne ne, arrasseo. Umm, Kyu bagaimana kalau kita keluar dan bermain salju?" Sungmin memeluk lengan Kyuhyun dengan mata foxynya.

"Mwo? Main salju?"

"Ne. Ayolah Kyu~ Kajja!" Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya, ia mengambil mantel tebalnya dan sarung tangannya kemudian pergi keluar kamar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah laku namjachingunya itu yang masih seperti anak-anak. Kyuhyun segera beranjak mengambil mantelnya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Ia menemukan suasana dorm sepi, tapi terdengar suara teriakan para member dari arah halaman belakang dorm.

.

.

"Kyu! Cepat kemari!" Eunhyuk berteriak kegirangan memanggil sang maknae yang datang terlambat.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju tempat para member Suju lainnya yang tengah asik bermain salju. Ia tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan semuanya. Namun ia membelalakan matanya ketika Sungmin memeluk lengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~ Ayo bermain salju bersamaku. Dari tadi aku dilempari salju terus dengan Shindong hyung. Kita buat boneka salju saja Kyu, seperti yang dilakukan Hae dan Hyukkie. Kajja!" Sungmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang sangat ceria.

Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti langkah hyung mungilnya itu. Ia tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang begitu bersemangat mengajaknya membuat boneka salju. Mereka berdua pun membuat boneka salju dengan penuh kebahagiaan dan semangat. Sesekali Sungmin dan Kyuhyun melempar salju kepada satu sama lain. Dan tak lama boneka salju mereka pun selesai.

"Selesai! Hyukkie lihat boneka saljuku dan Kyu jauh lebih besar daripada punyamu dan Hae! Hahaha." Sungmin dengan semangat berteriak kepada Eunhyuk dan membuat para member yang lain tertawa melihat sifat Sungmin yang begitu kekanak-kanakan hari ini.

"Hyung apa kau senang?" Kyuhyun merangkul pinggang Sungmin dan merapatkan tubuh Sungmin ketubuhnya.

"Tentu Kyu. Aku sangat senang karena hari ini natal dan aku masih bisa merayakannya bersama Super Junior, terutama bersamamu Kyu."

"Jeongmal? Kau senang bisa merayakan natal bersamaku?"

"Ne, kau kado natal terindah dalam hidupku setiap tahun Kyu."

"Haha, kau juga kado natal terindah untukku hyung. Saranghae Minnie hyung and merry christmas."

"Nado saranghae Kyu, merry christmas too."

Kyuhyun menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir plump Sungmin. Cukup lama mereka menautkan bibir mereka, menyalurkan rasa cinta dan kebahagiaan mereka satu sama lain. Dan mereka adalah kado natal terindah bagi satu sama lain.

**FIN**

Annyeong yeoreobun^^

Hufh hufh ini ff singkat, kilat, dan gaje yang saya buat hanya dalam waktu satu jam syalala (yaiyalah sependek ini) hahaha. oke, merry christmas semua. Don't forget to review, gamsaHAE^^


End file.
